Let the Arrows Burn
by Asylum-Fanwarrior
Summary: Yes, I'm a sucker for FireArcher, I regret nothing. This is simply a collection of one-shots that show the progression of Garfield Lynn's and Artemis's relationship. Total chapters not decided. Rating- T-M for language and implied or recorded content. Music also included, however, disclaimers are posted at the beginning and end of story, to be safe.


_**Alright, here's the deal.**_

_**1- This is songfics, not promising them in any direct order, though I will try and keep it in order of events and timelines of both character's backstories.**_

_**2- Some of these may or may not be relevant to my other FireArcher fics, just saying.**_

_**3- Some will include music; however I have disclaimers for those chapters, just to be safe, unless I created the song.**_

_**4- Some may be two-part one shots, meaning a one-shot I want to publish, though it is so long, chunks of about half of the one shot will be posted so it doesn't go crazy.**_

_**5-Enjoy!**_

**Story Title: Let the Arrows Burn  
Chapter Title: A Mirror Reflection  
Main Characters: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall; Garfield Lynns/Firefly  
Secondary Characters: Cassie Cain/ Wonder Girl; Wonder Woman/ Diana Prince; Jean Blazedale (mentioned); Cassidy  
Rating: T  
Suggested Song(s) for this Chapter: "Bring Me to Life" –Evanescence; "Not Fragile" –Christina Grimme  
[Note: I do not own any of those songs or characters. The characters belong strictly to DC Nation, and the music belongs to their respected artists and recording companies.]  
POV: From Artemis of Bana-Mighdall's POV, Third Person**

All he had said were three words as she was relaxing on his chest: I love you.

She wanted to run, to teleport away, from commitment, from risks, from the possible risk of utter, unfixable heartbreak. Because he meant something to her; something her exes have never made her feel. She felt appreciated, not in Wonder Woman's shadow, not always having to be her backup in an emergency. He didn't neglect her, or abuse her, or let something major distract himself from her, and always found an unnecessary, yet endearing, way to apologize if he ever fucked up a situation.

So, for once with pure honesty with those words, she had replied: "Love you too." She didn't need to look to know he was smiling as they had drifted off to sleep in his apartment in Gotham.

"Hey, love." His voice rang out gently, shaking her awake carefully so he wouldn't get a nasty punch out of morning irritation.

"Hm…?" was all she could reply under the warm and comfy covers.

"I have a job today, do you want me to meet you in that foreign café for lunch when I'm done?" he smiled and leaned down to tug the covers down to at least her collarbone, kissing her shoulder lightly, earning a light chuckle from Artemis. While grinning the crazy grin he knew others feared, but that grin was the one she loved, he moved closer to her head, lightly placing kisses from her shoulder up to her neck, and cheek, watching her reactions of simple movements, a chuckle and curling up tighter, or a soft smile and moving her head slightly so he could continue every so often. Finally she opened her eyes, so the bright acid green showed to look over at his blue eyes, and she used her superhuman reflexes to close the gap between them, smirking at how his eyes widened in momentary shock, before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, holding her tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling one hand, her right hand, into his blonde hair.

She knew all good things must come to an end, so after what seemed like such a rapid 5 minutes, she broke the kiss and laid back down on the bed, chuckling in amusement at his sudden shock and ego drop of having such an intimate kiss end in such short time, and how quickly the woman he was making out with went back to the bed, as if choosing the morning comfort and appeal of it over him.

"I'll see you at lunch, Blondie." The sound of her only nickname for him seemed to fill up the gap of shock and faux-ish pain of losing a kiss to a mission.

At lunch, she was walking towards the café, when she overheard two voices. Both rather familiar, Garfield's, and the famous woman, Cassidy, from TV and from past attacks brought upon her from news reports years ago.

"But Gar, darling," the rock star cooed, obviously in desire. "You've barely dated anybody. I mean, you had Jean-"

"Blaze used me, Cassidy. Besides, I'm currently dating someone…" he cut Cassidy off, seeming to gain the upper hand in the conversation. But he lost it just as quickly as he gained it.

"Ah, yes, the Amazon. That redhead, archer Amazon who dresses like a stripper, and has a bitchy temper."

He seemed to have no way to get out of this, so Artemis could almost feel him nod slightly. "You mean Artemis. And yeah."

This was too much for the already horribly broken Amazon, and she teleported with a light flash, to her current home, Themyscira, home of Amazons. Wonder Woman, Diana, was laughing, talking on the phone with a female friend from the Justice League, but ended it after seeing Artemis, her sister, teleport in with the broken look she knew so well. The heroine didn't need an explanation, just walked over and hugged her sister in sorrow, vowing to make sure the man knew his place, especially when he learned what a job he did to her.

That night, Artemis's little sister, Diana, was missing from Themyscira. Oh well, she wouldn't understand. So Artemis went to her rather favorite sister, Wonder Girl, Cassie Sandsmark. Cassie, being one of the younger Amazons, listened and offered help in the best way. She offered to train, and Artemis wasted no time in grabbing a sword and storming to the training room.

She let out all her anger through the blade of that sword, handcrafted by hers truly, and the shield Cassie had set up for Artemis to relieve her pain on was ready to fall apart with a push (they knew; Cassie had tried a little later). It worked, for a while, as Artemis sighed, more hopeless than ever.

As she trudged back to her simple yet rather large home with Cassie following, a familiar voice rang out, a male voice.

"Artemis, wait."

_**Again, this is gonna be a two-part one-shot. As in, this one-shot is too long, so a second chappie for the plot will suffice. More dialogue will happen in the next part. **_


End file.
